


Last Call

by bluelavendera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brazil, Car Accidents, Crying, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Time Skip, Sad Ending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelavendera/pseuds/bluelavendera
Summary: I wish I knew that was our last call.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 9





	Last Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, ini sebenarnya writing lamaku di write.as cuman aku pindahin kesini karena lebih mudah hehe. Enjoy reading!

Ini sudah yang ke-5 kalinya. Dengan kesal, Yachi mengangkat telepon dari Hinata.

_ “Yach—“ _

“Stop calling me. Please.”

Hinata terdiam, begitu juga Yachi. Mereka berdua sedang bertengkar dan Yachi membutuhkan waktu untuk menyendiri sementara Hinata ingin meluruskan masalahnya.

_ “...Yachi, please listen to me first.” _

Alis Yachi mengerut. Listening to you when you never listen to me? Batin Yachi. 

Yachi sekarang benar-benar sedang kesal karena pekerjaannya baru saja bertambah yang mengharuskan ia lembur dan kini masalah dengan Hinata. 

_ “I’m sorry.” _

Suara Hinata melembut. Begitu juga dengan tatapan Yachi yang menjadi sendu. Banyak sekali hal-hal yang berantakan, mulai dari jadwal tidurnya, pekerjaannya dan hubungannya dengan kekasihnya.

_ “I know I’m wrong, I know I should’ve tell you beforehand. But—“ _

“Call me later. I’m busy.”

Yachi menutup telepon itu sepihak. Ia tak mau mendengar lanjut penjelasan kekasihnya. Yachi juga mengatur ponselnya dalam airplane mode supaya Hinata tak bisa meneleponnya lagi. 

Mungkin Yachi terdengar jahat atau tega tapi mendengarkan penjelasan Hinata hanya membuatnya semakin pusing sekarang.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2:10 pagi. Namun Yachi masih fokus dengan laptop dan dokumen-dokumen di mejanya. Sudah sekitar 2 jam berlalu sejak telepon terakhir dari Hinata.

Semakin Yachi memikirkan Hinata, semakin rasa bersalah mengisi dirinya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. This is not your fault, batin Yachi.

“I think I should get a sleep.” gumam Yachi. Ia pun mematikan laptopnya dan membereskan dokumen-dokumen di meja kerjanya. Sesekali ia menguap karena rasa kantuk mulai menyerang.

Setelah beres dengan meja kerjanya, Yachi keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan menguncinya. Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong yang cukup gelap dan hanya sinar bulan yang menyinari lorong tersebut, ia tak berniat menyalakan lampu lorong karena malas.

Ia menaiki lift untuk turun ke basement gedung karena ruang kerjanya berada di lantai 6. Usai beberapa detik, Yachi pun tiba di basement dan langsung menuju ke parkiran mobilnya dan pulang.

“Hoaaah.” rasa kantuk Yachi benar-benar kuat, Yachi mulai merasa linglung tapi masih cukup sadar. Setelah menyalakan mobil, Yachi langsung menancap gas dan keluar dari basement gedung.

Karena sekarang hampir jam 3 pagi, jalanan cukup sepi. Sebab ini juga Yachi sedikit mengebut supaya ia cepat sampai ke apartemennya. 

Setelah beberapa menit menyusuri jalan, Yachi harus berhenti karena lampu merah. Sebenarnya, tidak apa-apa jika ia menerobosnya tapi ia tahu pasti kamera CCTV akan menangkapnya.

Selagi menunggu lampu merah, Yachi mulai memikirkan Hinata. Setelah memikirkannya, ia pun memutuskan mengambil ponselnya dan mematikan mode airplane mode dan notif missed calls dari Hinata langsung menumpuk dalam seketika. Bukan hanya missed calls, tapi juga pesan-pesannya. Total semuanya adalah 546.

546... batin Yachi membaca total notif ponselnya. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, ia pun memutuskan untuk menelepon balik Hinata. Rasa bersalah yang semula mengisinya kini mulai mengisinya kembali.

_ “Hello?” _

“Hinata?”

Tepat saat Hinata menjawab telepon dari Yachi, lampu merah berubah hijau. Yachi pun langsung menancap gas dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

“I’m sorry for earlier-“

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya menyoroti mobil Yachi yang ingin menyebrang, cahaya itu berasal dari lampu truk yang sedang mengarah kepadanya.

_ “No, it’s my faul-“ _

Telepon terputus. Hinata kaget, baru saja ia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka, telepon sudah dimatikan sepihak lagi oleh Yachi.

Damn it, what do you want, Yachi? Batin Hinata geram. Sudah mereka terpisah oleh jarak dan kini harus menghadapi masalah ini. 

Di Brazil sekarang adalah pukul 02.00 siang menuju 3.00 sore, Hinata mempunyai jadwal latihan bola voli pantai sekitar pukul 4.00 sore dan akan selesai sekitar pukul 7.00 malam. Telepon tadi adalah kesempatan terakhirnya sebelum ia pergi untuk berlatih.

“Fine, if that’s what you what.” ucap Hinata lalu meninggalkan ponselnya di kamarnya dan pergi ke pantai untuk bersiap-siap berlatih.

* * *

3 jam kemudian, Hinata sudah kembali ke apartemennya dan menemukan sepatu Pedro di rak sepatu. Right, he’s usually come home at this hour, batin Hinata.

Setelah menaruh sepatunya di rak sepatu, ia berjalan menuju dapur dan menaruh satu kantong kresek berisi makanan yang ia beli tadi. 

“Shoyo?”

Hinata menoleh, Pedro memanggilnya. 

“Yes?”

Pedro terdiam sebentar. Hinata kembali menanyakan kenapa ia memanggilnya tadi.

“That... your phone keep ringing since I came home. I think you should check it.” 

Hinata baru saja ingat, ia tadi meninggalkan ponselnya di kamarnya. Hinata pun mengganguk dan langsung menuju kamarnya.

Is she’s going to forgive me now? batin Hinata. Mengingat Yachi kemungkinan masih marah padanya, Hinata pun berharap seluruh notif ponselnya berasal dari Yachi.

Setelah mengambil ponselnya dan mengeceknya, Hinata kecewa. Notifnya tak lain berasal dari Yamaguchi dan Tsukishima. Semua notifnya hanya missed calls dari dua sahabatnya.

“Hah, I expect too much.” gumam Hinata selagi men-scroll seluruh notif di ponselnya. “Oh?” ternyata ada 5 pesan masuk kepadanya dan berada di paling bawah notif.

Pesan tersebut berasal dari Yamaguchi. Hinata pun membuka pesan tersebut dan ia kaget melihat isi pesannya.

**Yamaguchi** (5)

Hinata

Hinata damn it answer me

Yachi got into a car accident 

Hinata, answer my call

Call me back when you see this

Jantung Hinata seakan berhenti selama beberapa detik. 

Yachi got into... what? 

Hinata mengedip beberapa kali untuk memastikan ia tidak salah baca, namun apa yang ia baca benar. Yachi kecelakaan.

Tanpa aba-aba, Hinata segera menelepon balik Yamaguchi.

“YAMAGUC-“

_ “Hinata...” _

Hinata terdiam. Suara Yamaguchi serak seperti orang baru saja menangis. Rasa takut mulai menjalar di tubuh Hinata.

N-no way... she’s...

“Yamaguchi, what happened?! What do you mean Yachi got into a car accident?!”

Telepon tiba-tiba hening, tak ada jawaban dari Yamaguchi. 

“Yamaguchi! Answer me god damn it!”

_ “She’s gone.” _

Tubuh Hinata seketika membeku. Kalimat Yamaguchi sukses membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas.

_ “I’m so sorry.” _

Tangan Hinata mulai bergetar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangisannya.

“Fuck you, Yamaguchi. Hand this phone to her now.”

Air mata Hinata pun lolos dari matanya, membasahi pipinya dengan deras.

“YAMAGUCHI!”

Ia berteriak sambil menendang kursi yang berada di depannya, Pedro yang semula berada di kamarnya sampai keluar kamar karena kaget mendengar suara tersebut.

_ “Hinat-“ _

“PLEASE TELL ME YOU’RE LYING!”

Tangan Hinata meremas ponselnya selagi pundaknya gemetaran. 

“Please... tell me you’re lying...”

Suara Hinata berubah. Tak ada teriakan, hanya suaranya yang semakin mengecil seiring air matanya mengalir di kedua pipinya.

“Tell me she’s fine...”

Air mata Hinata sudah membasahi seluruh wajahnya dan sekarang membasahi bajunya.

“Tell me she’s still here...”

Yamaguchi menelan salivanya. Ia berusaha setegar mungkin agar tidak menangis, ia tahu bahwa jika ia juga runtuh, Hinata akan semakin runtuh.

_ “I’m sorry.” _

“...”

_ “I can’t tell you that.” _

Tembok pertahanan Yamaguchi mulai runtuh saat ia mendengar tangisan kencang Hinata di telepon. Jika saja ia disana, ia pasti akan langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan erat, membiarkan air mata sahabatnya membasahi pundaknya.

Tapi ia tidak bisa. Jarak menghalangi mereka untuk melakukan itu pada saat itu.

Setelah beberapa menit tidak menjawab dan hanya suara tangisan yang terdengar di telepon, Hinata menoleh karena mendengar suara pintunya terbuka sedikit. Ternyata Pedro juga mendengarnya.

Pedro tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi ia memutuskan untuk mendekati Hinata dan duduk di sebelahnya tanpa berbicara apapun, lalu mengelus punggungnya. 

“Pedro...”

Hinata berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga untuk berbicara setelah menangis cukup lama.

“I’ll be going to Japan tonight.”

Pedro hanya mengangguk saja tanpa bertanya lebih, ia khawatir ia hanya akan membuat teman sekamarnya semakin terpuruk jika bertanya.

Hinata kembali mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

“Y-Yamaguchi, I’ll be going to... J-Japan tonight.”

Suaranya masih terisak-isak dan serak. Hinata pun menghela nafasnya sebelum ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya sebelum ia mematikan teleponnya.

“...please wait for me.”

Dan dengan begitu, telepon antara Yamaguchi dan Hinata terputus. 

Hinata menatap Pedro dengan penuh kesedihan lalu Pedro memeluknya, berharap ia bisa memberikan semangat pada Hinata.

* * *

Malam itu juga, Hinata memesan tiket penerbangan ke Jepang dan berangkat pada malam yang sama. 

Rasa takut dan duka menyelimutinya selama perjalanannya ke negara kelahirannya.

Yachi yang semula memberinya rasa senang dan tenang kini hanya membuatnya menderita dan sakit. Mengingatnya membuatnya mengeluarkan air mata, melihatnya membuatnya runtuh. 

Perjalanannya dengan Yachi telah usai. Kini, Hinata harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia harus merasakan semua rasa sakit itu sendirian. 

Dan sesekali berharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruknya.


End file.
